


Summoned

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sleepy Sex, sleepy prince, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “Why do you have clothes on?” Noctis askes, sliding a hand under his t-shirt.“Thought you were sleeping. Or wanted to sleep, anyway.”“I do. But I want other things now too.”





	Summoned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 29, sleepy sex

“Can’t sleep, come over.” The text had read. Nyx was tired himself, but the message, from Noctis, somehow pulled at his heartstrings. Maybe it was the memory of the last time the normally sleepy prince had invited him, Nyx had arrived to find him fresh from a nightmare. Or maybe it’s something about Noctis when he’s sleeping – quiet, pliant, maybe a little clingy, that Nyx found had somehow simply melted him the first time the Prince had invited him to his bed, how could he refuse? 

He pulls on a thin t-shirt, hasn’t yet taken off his jeans and grabs his helmet and jacket before heading out, keys in hand.

Nyx hops on his bike and speeds through the empty streets to the Prince’s apartment across town. As a sometime member of Noctis’s personal security detail, he lets himself in with his key and access card.

The apartment is dark and silent. Noctis must be in his room. Shedding his jacket and depositing it on a chair, and removing his boots, Nyx makes his way to the bedroom. Opening the door, he hears nothing but soft, even breath. It seems the insomniac Prince has fallen asleep after all.

Nyx takes off his jeans and slips into bed next to Noctis, unsurprised when an arm quickly finds its way over his waist, and a warm body creeps closer. A soft voice sounds in the darkness, “Hey…”

“Hey yourself,” Nyx whispers. “Get any sleep?”

“A few minutes, maybe. I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m here now. Try to get some sleep.”

Noctis shifted around, there’s a blunt weight on his chest. He can make out blinking eyes under a mop of black in the darkness. Noctis had rested his chin on Nyx’s chest 

Nyx gives a low laugh and runs his fingers through Noctis’s hair.

“Don’t I get a kiss goodnight?” Noctis asks, his voice trying to sound sulky.

“That what you want? C’mere.”

He expects Noctis to push himself up until their lips meet but instead, he soon finds himself with an unexpected weight on top of him, soft lips still tasting faintly of toothpaste meeting his.

Nyx wraps his arms around Noctis, warm and naked, dragging the fingers of one hand over his back, appreciating the feel of the muscles moving under smooth skin.

Noctis is kissing him soft and slow tip of his tongue probing lazily between lips. 

“Why do you have clothes on?” Noctis askes, sliding a hand under his t-shirt.

“Thought you were sleeping. Or wanted to sleep, anyway.”

“I do. But I want other things now too.”

Noctis is dragging his t-shirt upward, palm cool and a little rough. Fingers find one of his nipples and draw a shudder as they flick over the sensitive skin.

Nyx hadn’t had sex on the brain when he arrived but the arousal between them was making a compelling case. “Might be convinced. What do you want?”

“Don’t care. Just wanna get off…get you off.”

“Sounds good to me,” Nyx agrees, turning them over so Noctis is under him, rolling his hips upward. “Hold on a minute.” He sits up so he’s straddling the Prince’s thighs and pulls his shirt over his head, then moves off to the side to remove his boxers and casts them aside.

“Okay, this is more comfortable,” he says, covering his smaller lover with his own body as Noctis stretches his arms above his head, turning to the side to bare his neck invitingly. Nyx drops to kiss his throat, running his tongue from base to jaw, moving to suck on an earlobe and lick at the sensitive little divot behind it, drawing a soft, needy whine from the Prince before he kisses back down his throat and, sitting up again, moves his hands over the milky skin of his chest, fingers trailing slowly over his ribs, savoring the feeling of expansion and contraction of breathing, watching sleepy eyes watching him. 

Nyx leans down again, kissing his way down Noctis’s chest, tongue swiping along the dip and contour of Noctis’s abs, the muscles fluttering  in response. He runs his hands up toned thighs, and into the creases just below each hip, the Prince’s cock, half-hard, twitches. He gives it a few strokes, and considers whether he should bother fumbling for condoms and lube in the darkness or if it was a better time for a blowjob.

Noctis saves him the trouble though, pulling the necessary items from under his pillow.

“You… planned this?”

“Nah, just hopeful,” Noctis laughs quietly.

“Sure, Sleepy,” he teases, tearning the foil and rolling on the condom before slicking some lube over Noctis and then over himself before spreading Noctis’s legs a little more and pressing himself into pliant heat, slowly, gradually, the Prince shudders as Nyx rolls his hips lazily against him.

He pulls Noctis’s hips to angle slightly upward, then leans forward, planting his elbows above his shoulders, meets his lips as they move together, their kisses slow, languorous, feather-soft hair tickles his face, and he hears Noctis’s breath grow more rapid in the quiet, punctuated only by the rasp of skin over skin and rustling sheets.

“Feels good,” Noctis breathes the words more than says them. He may not always be the most vocal lover but where he isn’t loud, he makes up for it with his very responsive body. The way he moves, changes in muscle tension, facial expression, little twitches. Or how right now, Noctis has wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, pulling him closer. When he’s tired like this, when he’s not really trying, Noctis’s responses are often even better, there’s something a little more free, a little more vulnerable in his involuntary reactions.

“Come on...I know you’re getting close,” Nyx coaxes, sipping to flick his tongue across Noctis’s nipple, the prince arching against his mouth as he does, a little whine sounding in his throat. “There you go, that’s what I like to hear,” he adds. His own orgasm is building. Shifting his weight to one arm, he reaches down, takinghold of Noctis’s erection and giving it long, slow strokes to match his leisurely thrusting. Noctis immediately gasps, then moans. Nyx picks up the pace just slightly and flicks his tongue across hard nipples again. Soon Noctis is positively writing under him. 

“Little faster, uh, six I’m...” before he can get any more words out, Noctis’s body stiffens, liquid heat spills between them and before Nyx knows it his own release is upon him, jerking without rhythm into Noctis as he lets out a long, soft groan, lips meeting lips. As orgasms run their course, Nyx kisses back along Noctis’s jaw, the Prince turning his head to one side as he does.Their breath and hearts both slow, returning to normal, Noctis gives him a sleepy little smile and pulls some tissues from under his pillow.

“You really were hopeful, weren’t you?” Nyx comments as they clean off.

“Didn’t think you’d refuse me, but yeah,” Noctis replies, resting his chin on his chest once more as Nyx turns over on his back. His eyes are halfway closed.

“What can I say, I can’t say no to a sleepy prince. Think you can sleep now?” 

The only reply is soft, even breathing.

 


End file.
